


The Run and Go

by Taka05



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Runaway Sam, Sastiel - Freeform, blindsam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taka05/pseuds/Taka05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like any other slightly angst-ridden sixteen year old teenager Sam Winchester is dealing with the inner turmoil of a mind going through much change and the idea of this immature more childish ways developing into something he feels he does not belong with. More than that is the want, and need, to leave behind his clingy family and move on from a place he always felt was not exactly home. He would've gotten away by this point but there's only one major problem. He can't drive, because he hasn't had vision since he was five. Its really all he's ever known and he is not one to let things hold him back but driving or even hitchhiking seem just all to dangerous. As much as he does love his family he manages to escape them while on a hunt in Texas. What will his relations be with the stranger he agrees to leave with? Will his family find him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Run and Go

"Dean what's the car look like?" Sam asks as he smiles, kicked back on the workbench of his uncle Bobby's garage.  
To him the question never got old, his brother was so obsessed with the damn thing that for Sam to be so unaware of that aspect of his brothers life it threw him off. He drums his fingers on the wood close to him along with the beat of the radio.  
"You've asked this a million times Sammy." Dean sighs, the slightest bit exasperated.  
He returns to singing 'Eye of the tiger.' way off-key and fiddling with something on the car.  
"I never get a fulfilling answer though!" Sam Winchester laughs, complaining some, but not to the point it would make his older brother angry.  
"Its black. Car shaped? I don't know man. It looks like a 67' Impala." Lately the answer was more like this, vague.  
When Sam was younger Dean talked about the car like it was his first born child. That's what Sam really enjoyed, hearing his brother describe things with so many details it would make his head explode if he tried to imagine them all on one car. The change in responses now could mean a few things, neither being very good. On one metaphorical hand Dean was losing the bright-eyed side of himself, it would make sense, that's what happened to the boys father. On a second, and worse, metaphorical hand Dean is just tired of having to answer all of his brothers questions. Both made Sam's stomach sick.  
"Oh come on dude." Sam rolls his eyes by instinct, something he did that made his brother laugh a lot.  
"Your body language is even sassy." Dean laughs, quickly picking up on Sam's frustration.  
Sam smiles, he loves his brother, honestly he truly does. Only problem is Dean is twenty now and still living at home with the whole family. Sam does not want those shoes to fill.  
The scent of gasoline and the sound of the rolling platform Dean uses to get under the car signals Dean is getting up from under the car. Sure enough even with the radio drowning out plenty of the sounds Sam uses to understand the situation better he can hear the gentle rustling of Deans clothes and the small exhale he breathes as he stands.  
"Toss me that rag will yah?'' Dean asks even as he wipes the oil on his hands onto his otherwise fairly clean white t-shirt.  
Sam presses his fingers to the bench and feels around for the rag. His nimble fingers are able to find the cloth fairly fast and once he does he throws it under-hand to Deans general area. He cannot really tell if his brother caught it until he mumbled a barely audible thank you and did not follow it with a heavy sigh or groan, which would've accompanied the thank you if it had fallen. "Bet Ellen is finished with making dinner if you're hungry." Dean comments as he continues to wipe his hands and wrists so there is no more oil on them. "M'Kay," Sam hesitates for a second, "I'm actually not in the mood for food though. I've got an essay to get through." "Jesus Sammy this has got to be like the third dinner you've missed this week. You good?" Dean questions, before taking a beer off the top of the shelf next to Sam and twisting it open. "I'm fine of course, just haven't been hungry lately." For Dean getting Sam to eat was always like pulling teeth. When Sam could still see the Winchesters lived out of their car aside from the few crap motels they were to stop at. The aroma had stuck with Dean somehow, that of unwashed sheets and the soaps they used at those places was stuck to him, and surprisingly enough most everyone liked the smell. John Winchester always smelled like cigarette smoke, even though he never in fact was a big smoker. Like Dean they both shared the manly musk thing one girl in Sam's online class never shut up about. Sam was never a huge fan of his online schooling, he would rather go to a real school. But funny as it is after Sam was blinded by one particularly angry spirit the same father that had been throwing his five year old into the dangerous world of the supernatural was fast to protect his now wounded son.


End file.
